The Aftermath
by Eba
Summary: The affects of the shoking season finale has on our beloved characters and the resolutions.


  
The AFTERMATH-in Logan's perspective...I hope all you Logan lovers like it!   
  
Ch. 1  
  
It had been a week since the siege on Manticore and yet I Logan could not get Max out of his head. The image of her lifeless body in her arms haunted him night after night. He could not sleep and woke up frequently in a cold sweat screaming. At first he had been numb and unknowing, full of shock and disbelief and then it sunk in. He would never see her face again or kiss her sweet delicious lips. She was gone. For 5 days he had stayed in bed. He had only eaten when Bling came and forced him to swallow a piece of bread and drink some water. As the days went by Bling had been an annoyance to Logan and so Logan fired him. Yet Bling still came and tried to coax Logan to eat.   
  
Only when Original Cindy got so worried about Max and was tired of not getting through to Logan's disconnected phone did she finally come over. She arrived on the 6th day after Max's death and forced Logan to get out of bed. He had seemed so shocked and then sad to see that she knew something was up.   
  
-"Logan get outta bed now. You know I girl can only be so patient, now tell me where in Gods Name is Max? Did she have to skip town cause of Leidecker or what? You know Normal fired her 5 days ago and says that he wants her Jamponey gear back. WHERE IS MY BOOO?!?!?"  
  
-"Calm down please," pleaded Logan a look of exhaustion and great sadness on his face.   
  
Logan hoped to lighten what he would have to tell Cindy by giving her some lunch or something so he went to the kitchen to fix her something. He had starved himself so much that he slumped out of his wheel chair collapsed on the ground. He had passed out from malnutrition.   
  
In Logans' dreams...A young girl played in the sandbox but off to left by the swings was a rich boy dressed in a uniform. He was a snobbish brat and had not wanted to play with the girl...An older boy was having a party on a yacht and dancing with the hunnies he had thought that life couldn't get any batter than this...the lights went out, all was dark and silent...A strange and beautiful woman broke into his house, her hair flowing behind her. When she saw him she jumped out the window and ran away. It was an impossible jump but she had pulled it off with perfection.... Max was having a seizure and lay in his arms...Max was laughing at his jokes........ Flash backs of Max and his wealthy life came flooding back to him. While he had been living the life of luxury she had been suffering in Manticore. It wasn't fair he thought... Then suddenly out of the corner of his mind came the image of Max dead in his arm her body stained red and her eyes glazed over and closed this was the image that haunted him. He wanted to bring her back but he couldn't he had just left her there and hadn't done anything!!!   
  
-"I'm sorry Max I'll never leave again! It was my fault!"   
  
Logan was screaming now. Gasping for air and trying to bring her back. He needed to bring her back; she had to come back. If only he hadn't left. If only he could have saved her...  
  
-"Noooooooooooooo! I'm so sorry Max it's my fault...ALL MY FAULT!"  
  
Logan lay on the floor, hallucinating and screaming about Max. Cindy tried to snap him out of it but he wouldn't wake up. She shook him and shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. She was scared. If Logan looked this bad then what could have happened to Max. She had to call Bling he would know what to do!   
She paged Bling and a few minutes later he came over...  
  
-"Hi Cindy what's wrong? Where's Logan?"  
  
-"He passed out on the floor and keeps on yelling about Max and how sorry he is. What happened?"  
  
-"I don't know Logan's been like that ever since a little less than a week ago. He won't eat and I'm surprised you could get him out of bed."  
  
-"Me too. He looks like cr@p. I think we should get him to the hospital before he gets any worse. Then I want some answers!"  
  
Bling and Cindy then both carry Logan out to the car and lay him down in the back. The hospital was only a few minutes away and they spent the car ride in silence. Both caught up in their own thoughts. As soon as they got there they quickly took the delirious Logan inside and got him to a medical bed. He was still yelling about Max and literally begging for forgiveness. He yelled so loud that a nurse finally came to see what was up, and seeing him laying there almost dead, quickly got a doctor to look at Logan.   
  
The doctor shoed Bling and Original Cindy out of the room and quickly gave Logan some medicine and a few IV's to rehydrate him and feed him. Bling and Original Cindy had fallen asleep in the waiting room by the time the doctor said that Logan would be all right and that if they wanted they could see him the next day, but he needed his rest.   
  
Logan's dreams were still continuing and flashes of Max ran through his head. The day she was in that beautiful red dress at the wedding and how she had mouthed the speech to him after he had made a complete fool of himself. He also saw the day she came sorry to him because she had been in heat. He had of course forgiven her and they had had a wonderful anniversary. But the only image he did not want to see floated around in his mind, the image of her lying there dead and him walking away. He tried to fight back and not see it, but it haunted him continuously. He couldn't help feel guilty thinking that if he had been there he could have saved her, but in his subconscious he knew that wasn't true but needed it to be. He needed to feel like there was something he could have done. As he lay passed out in the hospital he dreamed of Max and saw scenarios where he was the hero and saved her, but they all came back to the truth. That lifeless, cold body, the color drained out of it. She was dead.   
As a nurse walked by she saw Logan. Lying there drained and hollow, crying silently. He looked as if he would not go on so she decided to sing to him. Her voice was a rich and low one full of heart and soul. She sang from the sorrow she had known in her life and song with all her heart.   
  
You try oh you try  
Not to cry   
My darling   
You don't know why   
But you have to cry  
  
You wish oh you wish   
That you could just end it  
The sorrow and sadness in your soul  
  
You know it wont go away  
Not for another day   
You wish oh you wish   
You cry oh you cry   
My darling sweetie pie  
  
As Logan lay there listening to the sad song repeating and repeating he saw himself dancing with Max. It was a slow dance, one full of passion, need and desperation. Each step was made quietly but with grand effort. Slowly as the song continued Max slipped away and left him singing the slow sweet melody alone.   
The nurse seeing Logan finally asleep and a little bit more peaceful and not crying as much left to attend to other patients.   
  
Ch. 2  
A shattered dream and a broken rose-the aftermath continues  
  
The next day Original Cindy and Bling had a rude awakening. They had ended up sleeping over at Original Cindy's because they had collapsed from exhaustion while trying to eat dinner.   
When they woke up they were on top of each other and for some reason a lot of their clothes were thrown all over the house. Bling's pants were hanging on the doorknob and Cindy's shirt was in the kitchen. They were stripped down to their underwear and were cuddled up together.   
The previous night had been hot as Cindy remembered trying to find any reason they would have thrown their clothes all over the apartment. But she knew that was a lost cause because then they wouldn't be cuddled together because that would have made them warmer. Her lesbian world was being turned upside down and she found herself afraid of what she had done.   
Bling was also worried Cindy was a friend of his and didn't even like guys. If they had done anything than their easygoing friendship caring for Max and Logan would be over.   
Suddenly the night's events flooded their minds and they realized how drunk they had gotten and that Cindy had wanted to show him her favorite dance and teach it to him. But they got so hot that they threw away their clothes and continued dancing till they collapsed. Then they kissed and fell asleep together. As they both remembered the kiss and dancing they were relieved it didn't go farther but worried about the consequences of how far it did go.   
  
-"You know I hope you don't take it personal or somethin' but I still like girls better," said Cindy to break the ice that had formed between them.  
  
-"Oh yeah," said Bling. "That's just because you can't remember my kiss," and he kissed her again.  
  
He was surprised at how he had kissed her but it felt great. She didn't pull away or anything and instead she explored his mouth seeming intrigued at the different sensations. Before they knew it they were exploring new things together.   
Suddenly Original Cindy pulled away realizing that it was all wrong, and they stopped and got in the car to go to see Logan. There was a lot of tension between them but as Original Cindy broke the ice and asked him why he liked girls and agreed with all his agnowledgements they settled back into their comfortable friendship both feeling a little relieved.   
  
As they walked in Logan's room they saw him lying there sleeping and humming something low and meaningful. But when he heard them he stopped and woke up...  
  
-"Good morning Logan. You gave us quite a scare. You know you shouldn't do that to me boo! It aint right!"  
  
-"Hi Cindy," said Logan a tad depressed at seeing her. He had been felling better and being haunted less often by Max's death but seeing Original Cindy it all came rushing back to him.   
He drew in a shaky breath and held it. He then expelled it so slowly Bling thought it was his last. Logan knew they wanted answers and he didn't want to give them. He didn't want to deal and to force others to deal and have to carry that burden.   
  
-"Logan please tell us where Max is and what happened. I've been worried about you for days and it's obvious you haven't been eating. So please tell us. Did Leidecker do something to Max? Does he have her, why6 aren't you trying to get her back?"  
  
Hearing this Logan averted Bling's eyes then turned his head away from them. He felt so helpless on the bed. He despised the tear that inevitably trickled down the side of his cheek and gave away all his pain and sorrow. He wished he could just go to another better day. He just wanted to make the pain and sorrow go away.   
  
-"Logan please tell me! My boo is missing and you're a depressed lump if you don't day anything soon I'm going to think the worst, that she's dead."  
  
At that Logan began to fight back the rush of silent rivers from his eyes. He wished now even more to be alone. But as he didn't talk Original Cindy finally got the idea that the worst had happened. At first she couldn't believe it. Then she begged Logan to tell her it wasn't true.   
  
-"Logan please tell me! She can't be dead! She just can't! She was so full of life, of love and happiness. WHY WONT YOU TALK TO ME! LOGAN TALK TO ME!"  
  
Logan then finally turned his head to face Original Cindy and just nodded. It was such a small gesture but it held such great weight that it was unbearable.   
  
-"Cindy, I tried to save her...I did...she just wouldn't come back. She laid there..."  
  
Slowly Logan turned away again. He couldn't bear to see the look of pain on Original Cindy's face or Bling's. He knew it would haunt him along with the image of Max, lifeless on the forest floor.   
  
-"Logan...she can't be...it can't be true!"  
  
Logan hated to say it to Cindy but he had to otherwise she'd hope and pray that Max was alright.  
  
-"Cindy...I was with her. I saw her after...she couldn't make it. I should have tried harder...I'm sorry...please forgive me Max how could I leave you."  
  
Logan seemed to ignore everyone and rage the battle within himself. The battle of guilt and sorrow. He seemed delusional again to Cindy and Bling but she didn't care. Max was dead and he would be fine. She knew she had to go tell the others so she left Bling to watch over Logan and took the bus to the Jamponey office.   
  
The bus ride for her was solemn and unbearable. She wanted to scream. At the top of her lungs at how unfair the world was. Max had only gotten a good life and finally Logan when this had to happen. Poor Max. IT WASN'T FAIR!!! Finally the bus became to unbearable and she decided to walk the last two blocks. She didn't want to get to Jamponey and tell the others. Now she was beginning to understand why Logan had kept it to himself but she owed it to everyone to tell. She couldn't be selfish like Logan. She just wished she could be.   
  
Jamponey was alive and happy. It seemed to scream and yell at her. Luckily all her friends were out on runs but they'd return shortly.   
  
-"Come on don't act like a lump of sugar you good for nothing workers and take these runs!" Yelled Normal.   
  
She was good for nothing. Her friend was dead and she couldn't even shed a tear. Her poor Boo!!!  
  
-"Come on Cindy! I don't pay you to come in late and then not work. NOW TAKE THIS RUN!!!"  
  
-"Normal...Max...is..."  
  
-"FIRED, I know I fired her. Don't tell me she wanted you to come sniveling back for her to get her job back. Cause it wont work!"  
  
That idi0t. How could he be so insensitive!   
  
Original Cindy couldn't take it anymore she had to get away from it all. This happiness, it burned like acid. Normal's insensitivity was even better than it. How could they be so happy when she was dead? WHY WAS THIS HAPPENNING?   
  
As Normal continued to yell at her he noticed something was really wrong. He had said bip bip bip like 10 times and she hadn't even noticed.   
  
-"Cindy are you alright? You're spacing out on me. Why don't you take the day off and make it up on the weekend. Go talk to your friends and sort this out or you're going to just take up space as a zombie. And sorry, but I don't pay zombies to do nothing so go home. OK?"  
  
-"Thank you ...Normal...I need to tell you something...Max is...she's...(tears began to flow silently down Cindy's face)...dead...(she now began to sob openly)."  
  
Unfortunately Sketchy and Herbal were behind Cindy when she told Normal. They almost collapsed.   
  
-"Please tell me it tisn't true. I know the world is all good but this isn't good."  
  
-"I'm sorry Herbal..."  
  
Sketchy just stood there. He had always had the hots for Max but never done anything. And now he never could. He'd never see her face again...  
  
-"Cindy I'm so sorry. Why don't you guys all take the week off and make it up some other time? NOTHING TO SEE HERE PEOPLE MOVE ALONG, THOSE PACKAGES DON'T DELIVER THEMSELVES! I'm sorry if there's anything I can do to help, call me, ok?"  
  
Cindy staggered out of Jamponey with Herbal and Sketchy barely able to follow her. They could barely walk. They all got on the bus silently and Cindy took them over to her place where they could sit and think a while. By the time they got there they were all in tears and just ended up sitting down on the couch. Staying close together for the security that another warm body brought.   
They sat there together for hours just thinking and crying. By the time they fell asleep it was only because they were exhausted from crying and the weight that Max's death placed heavily on their souls.   
  
Ch 3  
  
Max had laid in Manticore listening to Zack's heart beating. It was her fault he was dead! He had loved her and now he was dead! He had paid the ultimate price just to allow her to live and now Manticore had her and his sacrifice would have been in vain! She had to break out!   
  
-"X5 you look alright and your vitals are stable. Report to the gym in 5. You recovered well and now they will fix you. Brin will escort you since has been a lot of remodeling since your last time here."  
  
The doctor talked as if I was coming back from a vacation and was too cheery. Also my sister Brin! She was changed and now I will be just like her if I don't do something fast.   
  
-"Max it is so good to know you are going to be fixed. You healed well enough but with the upgrades it will take less than half the time. I'm so glad were going to get to fight together."  
  
-"Never! I'll never fight for Manticore! You can't make me!"  
  
"Oh yes they can and will. Come on lets go."  
  
A few days later...  
  
It's been a week since my fateful encounter with the X7 Max and I've learned to hate and despise their hive mind a$$es. The only thing that's keeping me from giving up is the thought of Logan and my boos. I can't think of Zack like they want me to, to break me. I have to resist and escape. I've decided to act like Brin to get out of top level security but they still don't trust me. I have a feeling they will have to test me to see if I'm loyal. Otherwise they'll attach me to the hive mind and I'll just be another drone and most likely in Brin's or the evil ladies' command. I don't want to be a puppet and am starting a map to use to break out with. Unfortunately they wont let me know where I'm going all the time and try to get me lost but I can always count my steps and figure it out after a while. Manticore is a lot bigger than it used to be and they added new housing for the X7's so I'm in a locked up room down by the nomilies. They are still as freaky as ever but not as scary. I've learned to ignore them and laugh as I see some of the staff walk swiftly away from them.   
There is no sight of Leidecker so I guess it wasn't his fault. He could never kill me anyways so the show is now being run by the horrible bit(h. She's worse and she has learned from Leidecker's mistakes and is more ruthless and vicious. She is like a cunning fox and I am the cornered rabbit with no chance of escape.   
I spend my time doing push ups, pull ups and exercising in my cell since the fox wont allow me out till I give in. They tried to slip something n my food today so I stole the nomilie's food instead. It was unappetizing and the nomilie who ate my food began to be obedient. I taught her to obey me and not the fox. Maybe this wretched beast could help me escape.   
  
Brin visited me today and tried to beat me in to submission. I now have two black eyes, a fat lip and I just barely missed braking a rib or two. I've learned to loathe my sister who I used to love so dearly. She has become a constant pain in my side and I will have no more pity for her. Today as I lay on my cot wounded I thought of what Logan might think happened to me. The only sensible conclusion was that he thought me dead and left me but I can't allow myself to believe that.   
  
My dreams are full of nightmares of Manticore, Zack and my hallucinations of what should have happened that fateful day. I'm falling apart, but can't allow myself to. I have to break out soon. My nomilie is learning how to make a diversion for me and I have learned to appreciate her loyal help.   
  
Today the fox was mad at my disloyalty to Manticore and started me on an iv of mind-altering drugs. I tried to rip it out but my arms and legs are strapped down on the bed. I've just resolved to fight the drugs. I'm stronger and can't let that bit(h win!  
  
I've been on the drugs for 2 days and I can still think for myself but Brin told me that no matter how strong I am the drugs are stronger. She's wrong! I will never become a Manticore slave! I imagine the battle in my head. The good, Logan lover, friend versus the Manticore soldier, a real killing machine. So far good is prevailing but the fight gets harder by the minute and the soldier never lets up. The drugs persistence is becoming more than an annoyance.   
  
Today I realized the solution to my drug problem. My nomilie was allowed some freedom after she tamed up so if I could convince someone to let me see her she could remove the IV.   
I pretended to be afraid of the nomilie and Brin saw my fear and left the nomilie with me with a genuine smile of malice. My nomilie pulled out the IV and even let me out of the restraints. I then changed the drug in the IV to be just supplements that my nomilie stole from a nurse for me and I placed the IV back in. I strapped myself back to the bed when I saw Brin coming and then acted afraid of my obedient nomilie who was bewildered by my sudden behavioral change and left when Brin came.   
  
-"So my sister I see you are still afraid of the nomilies. What a pity they are really harmless once you show them whose boss."  
  
I knew that I needed to feign obedience and act like the drugs worked before they changed them again so I did.   
  
-"Yes sister, I am but I would really like to get at one and teach it who's boss if the commander would allow me to."   
  
-"I see the drugs have been working. You're sounding like your good self again."  
  
-"Yes mam. Now may I request leave to go excersise and teach the nomilies a lesson?"  
  
-"Sure let me take you to the new gym we had built for your arrival. You will be happy that when you get your upgrades you wont even break a sweat doing the whole training course."  
  
-"When does the commander plan on installing them?"  
  
-"Slow down there soldier you need to be fit first or the upgrades will take over too much of your body."   
  
-"Then let me get started I need to be fit for the upgrades to use on my next mission."  
  
Brin then led me to the gym which was the hardest training room with actual guns shooting at you and obstacles you had climb, jump and get around. They also had mechanical soldiers I had to fight who chased me and actually tried to kill me. I definitely did not like this new gym at all. It was dangerous and was always set at the hardest possible setting. I ended up getting hurt in it all the time and getting shot was becoming less and less of an out of the ordinary thing. The only problem was if I was hurt early on I would still have to continue out the remaining hours in the gym (more like death trap).   
  
Today Brin pronounced me fit and I am scheduled to receive the upgrades tonight. The only reason I want them is they might come in handy fighting the X7's because they are all upgraded.   
  
I love the new upgrades! The procedure was less than pleasant but the upgrades (which are muscle enhancers) work beautifully and like Brin the gym is no longer a challenge for me. I hope that my nomilie could get enhancements but they probably wont waste them on her. I've continued training her even though my cell was moved. Brin just thinks I'm having fun battling with the nomilies and throwing my weight around. I'm beginning to see why Brin likes being a soldier so much. The fight against the drugs was so hard that it makes you forget why you want to even fight and I'm guessing she forgot and now loves to follow orders. She is nothing more than an unwilling drone herself.   
  
Ch 4  
  
It has now been an entire month since I first came to Manticore and I am finally assigned to my first mission. I have to go with Brin and assassinate a rich thief who stole some secrets from Manticore's other office and wants to sell them to foreign countries. I was surprised I got something as extravagant as an assassination on my first mission, but then again Brin had really spoken highly of me. I decided that I would have to ditch Brin during the mission even though I knew it was a test and I had to escape. I couldn't return to Logan right away but I knew I would eventually and I knew he's be waiting for me.   
  
Then night air was cool in my hair as Brin and I rode off into the night on motorcycles (my choice) together. We were disguised as the agents working for an anonymous bidder in the auction for the data and had on suits. I was surprised at how slutty the fox had made us till I learned that the thief was also a pimp and that we would fit in just nicely.   
I was wearing a mini skirt with a half top and a leather jacket (pockets filled with equipment) while Brin wore a tight pants (concealing two knives) and skimpy tank top (concealing a gun like mine). She didn't bring a jacket but had hidden a walkie-talkie in one of her boots like me as well. We were armed to the teeth but both knew that our best weapons were ourselves (upgrades and all).   
It felt great to feel the power of the motorcycle between my legs, but it didn't compare at all to my baby at home who was much more powerful with all the upgrades and treatment I gave her. Though I liked the freedom of being able to ride into the night. My plan so far was to enter the "pimps" house and then disappear while Brin carried out the mission. This would be a problem though, because this was a test mission and if Brin catches me I would be killed or put in with the nomilies. Brin would also suffer for not knowing earlier and if I got away she'd suffer for not watching me like I know she's supposed to. I hope to get away and maybe Brin will to, but I know she's now just a puppet being played by the fox who killed her own sister. She didn't even care that she'd leave my sisters son and husband behind alone. I am just going to have to get over Brin and escape. She'll face the consequences alone because she betrayed us (the X5's).   
  
After about 20 minutes of riding at over 100 mph we finally reached the mansion in the middle of nowhere. It was the typical mansion setting, huge, swimming pool in the back, a ton of sluts wearing nothing but g strings and some didn't even have bras on or they were see through. Original Cindy would definitely dig this but not the mission.   
  
-"Max, raise your mini skirt a few inches you look like a nun compared to everyone else. Also take of your jacket and hide your gear in your bra. You probably wont need it so ditch most of it."  
  
-"Okay so what's the plan?"  
  
-"Don't you remember? It's a 217..."  
  
A 217 is where you seduce the target or his 1st man and then move in for the kill. It had always been the weirdest to simulate and practice when we were kids. I was really funny and we ended up turning all "military" and didn't have any social skills at all. We ended up just watching some senior female officers in action witch was fun cause we got to jump in when they messed up.   
  
-"Max, since you're cutter and dressed the part you can seduce the 1st man while I move in for the kill. He's the one standing outside the thief's love room with an Uzi. You can't miss him. While you distract him I'll go inside and kill the thief but no one will hear since they'll think he's just "getting lucky" then we'll slip out the sky light."  
  
We fit in just nicely and I could see the horny men watching me as well as Brin who was watching to see if I'd screw up. I knew I needed to convince her so I practiced my seduction techniques on a few bidders who were soon doing my bidding and I could see I had convinced Brin. It was fun to be on another mission I felt great like I was made for this, but even though it brought thrills through my whole being I needed more. To be a pawn was not good enough for me. But tonight I decided to just enjoy the beginning of the mission. Then while Brin was getting out I'd "slip up" on purpose and get her caught while I slipped away. I knew it was like stabbing her in the back, but she was under the fox's control and my self-preservation is more important at the moment. I am almost sorry to leave my sister but Logan and my friends are my future and Manticore is my bad past, the dark shadow over my life that I will struggle to get out from under all my life. I refuse to live in that cloud. That cloud of missions, suffering, pawns, tragedy and sorrow. It will never be my life! I have to make sure of that tonight!   
  
The bidding had begun and slowly the cheaper and less wealthy men started leaving. The thief like everyone knew hated going a long time without his ladies and would take a short break in between the bidding when everyone else would have some food and decide how much their bosses wanted them to spend. During that time the cheaper agents could leave if their bosses wanted out of the auction. That would be when I would leave. Brin would go in, I'd be making out with the guard, but then when Brin came back out I'd be gone and the guard would see the dead boss and get his a$$ kicked while I escaped.   
It seemed seconds had only passed when the thief announced he was taking a break and Brin signaled me to begin my seduction. I had been giving the guard sexual "hellos" during the bidding and knew he was interested. I mean after all you could see through my tank top to my black bra and my mini skirt was so short I was surprised you couldn't see my nearly invisible panties (black of course).   
I walked over to the guard in my high-heeled leather boots and in no time had him drooling as my hips swayed and I made my breasts jiggle ever so slightly to catch his attention. I think an earthquake could have shaken him to the ground and he'd still be trying to watch me. I hate it how disgusting pigs men could be. They think they're such players but most of them aren't that good in bed and are disgusting perverts.   
  
-"Hi (I sway my hips and bat my eyes) do you know where a girl could get a little service around here?"  
  
-"What kid of service?" Asked the bewildered guard.  
  
-"Someone to give me some sugar. I'm dying of a sweet tooth and no one wants to feed me."  
  
-"Do you mind if I fill in then?" Asked the guard getting perverted ideas in his head.   
  
-"I'd love it if you would (I sucked my finger and saw him get even worse, men really are pigs, Logan would never do anything like this)"  
  
As I leaned into the guard and he kissed me Brin slipped in the room quickly. I continued to make out with the guard for a minute more while Brin quickly got rid of the other sluts and started to strip for the thief so he wouldn't suspect anything. I knew she'd slit his throat while she kissed him and then wipe off the blood on another slut who she'd knocked senseless. Then she'd leave the knife in her hand and come back out with her hair messed up and a satisfied look on her face so no one would suspect anyone. If she wanted to she might even mess up her clothes a little. Then she'd slip out, steal the technology and want to leave with me. I couldn't let it happen so I stopped kissing the guard...  
  
-"I want some more sugar after the bidding but I have to call my boss or I'll never get any sugar again and my pretty face will no longer be pretty. See you later."  
  
I then swayed my hips and walked away. The guard who was now looking for a girl decided to go in to his boss and borrow one of his saw Brin killing his boss. As I looked back Brin looked deep into my eyes from across the room and seemed to tell me she was disappointed but understood. She looked hurt but I knew she'd cover for me and probably tell the fox I messed up and got killed or something. It would also save her hide, but I think she was deeper than that.   
She then turned away and kicked that cute guards a$$. I then quickly walked out along with the rest of the cheaper agents and got back on the motorcycle. I left Brin's there for her and rode away into the night. I loved the air in my hair. I was free and I knew that it may not last forever but for now I could go back to Logan and my beloved friends.   
  
Ch. 5  
  
I have been out on the road for 8 hours now and ended up stealing gas for my motorcycle. The mansion turned out to be way out in the middle of nowhere and I don't know how Brin and I got there so fast before but now it seems like I'll never get back to Logan. I'm free and Manticore can't separate us and now miles do! Life is so unfair! I've been wondering what he thinks happened to me though. Knowing him he's probably killing Leidecker right now or using his "eyes only" connections to find a way into Manticore. I seriously can't wait to be back in his arms. Now that I'm so close to seeing him I can't stand it! I need to be with him NOW!!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
It had been 2 weeks after Max's funeral and Logan still couldn't find any peace. Original Cindy had arranged the whole affair and it had been beautiful but didn't seem to help. It only made Max's death seem more real which is what he didn't want. He wanted her alive. Why did this world have to be so cruel? When he finally found the love of his life that he wanted to marry and love forever, and they finally got together she was stolen away from him! IT WASN'T FAIR!!!  
  
He decided to go out to the beach for some peace of mind and left Bling home to watch the house. Even though he could walk now, he still needed Bling who was becoming more like family everyday. Bling had also received Max's death as a fatal blow because he had loved how she brought joy and happiness into Logan's life and he had also loved her take on life and her refreshing attitude.   
Suddenly Bling hears a knock on the door and thinking it's just Logan forgetting his car keys again goes to answer it. Max had been waiting to kiss Logan so long that not realizing it was Bling who opened the door and not Logan kissed him. Bling was shocked to get kissed and then seeing it was Max he fell over backward and fainted thinking he's seen a ghost. Max thought she had just shocked by kissing him and slapped him to wake him up. He woke up, saw her face and promptly fainted again. After this happened a few more times Max got fed up with Bling and slapped him till he had to fight her off him.   
It was Max all right. Strong as ever, but how? Why wasn't she dead? Was he hallucinating? No the bruises forming on him weren't fake she was really here!   
  
-"M...a...x...Why aren't you dead?"  
  
-"That's the hello I get after I bust my a$$ to get here. Now where is Logan? I've got some major catching up to do." Said Max with a mischievous grin on her face.   
  
-"He went to the beach because he was depressed about your death..."  
  
-"Please tell everyone I'm not dead I can't stand the fainting anymore. I'm going to go get Logan and I'll meet you all at the club in half an hour. OK?"  
  
-"OK" Said Bling still in disbelief.   
  
Max then jogged out to her baby parked in Logan's driveway for safekeeping, found the hidden key and zoomed off to the beach. She could tell Logan had been cleaning and taking care of her baby, which she appreciated but didn't usually use gloss to make it shine, or was that tears? She really needed to get to Logan and after she was free she still had a hard time seeing him. This was getting very annoying!  
All of Max's annoyance evaporated as she saw Logan sitting out by the beach staring at the waves. He looked sad and depressed. He'd really have to change that if they were going to stay together. She decided she was going to have to surprise him before he fainted like Bling.   
She crept up around him and before he knew what was happening he was being kissed. As he felt around her mouth he found it was Max and craved more. It felt as if he could never let go and he didn't want to, but he needed to reassure himself that it was really Max and no his hallucinations again.   
He broke the kiss much to Max's annoyance and then cried as he saw her face and beautiful full lips. She could tell he wanted to kiss her some more and so she kissed him. First hard out of desperation and as they reassured each other that the other was still there they relaxed and became more playful.   
As she kissed Logan she knew that the world could be a good place even for a Dark Angel like herself. She never wanted to leave Logan's warm embrace or mouth ever but knew that her boos were waiting. Only with reluctance did she leave that cozy beach with Logan. They were now closer than ever and she knew that that beach would be their favorite romantic place for a long time.   
  
I know the ends a little cheesy but there's more...I'll update it if you give me REVIEWS  
PLEASE!!! I hope you liked it!!!  
Eba :) :) :)  



End file.
